User talk:LostArtifact
Welcome Greetings hero, and welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:LostArtifact page, and we hope you contribute more. Useful Links In order to help you, we'll provide you with these links you might want to find useful: * - an look at the recent edits on the articles. * - if you are new to Wikia, don't be shy - this is the page to help you! **Might and Magic Wiki:Editor Guidelines - if you are new to this wiki, here is a page that will fill you in about editing here. *Forum:Index - if you would like to ask a question, or have an idea you want to discuss about, then you may do it here. Conclusion If you need some additional help, say it on my talk page. I'm looking forward to see you editing. To battle, hero! Huzzah! Jimcloud (talk) 18:51, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Clash of Heroes Hi, I just wanted to let you know that the Lord Bloodcrown page already exists, at "Azh Rafir". There's plenty of other Clash of Heroes pages that don't exist yet - the Template:CoH page shows some of the most-linked-to - so we could really use your help with some of those.Narve (talk) 06:32, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Here you go! I decided to go ahead and revive our Wiki's very own Sandbox, and you can go ahead and test any edits you'd like to make beforehand to see whether or not they work. That being said, if it comes down to either adding to a page and being afraid some stuff doesn't work out or not adding anything, I'd default to the former. Worse comes to worst, there are other people here that can fix any issues with the page, and information is something we need more than anything right now, so I'm happy to have people here to provide it. If you're looking for something else to do with Clash of Heroes, then, as Narve mentioned, there are other pages on that template that need making. I know we need creature and faction pages, and I believe there are still some character pages left, though Energy X has made a lot of them. I would go to him to figure out more specifically what we're missing on Clash of Heroes, so there you go. 16:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Articles and Sandbox Hi, I'm watching your progress at Sandbox and I like to give you an advice. If you want to pre-write your articles, you can create a subpage of your userpage. For example User:LostArtifact/Testground, where the string after "/" determine a name of page. It is better way than use general sandbox, nobody will meddle to your text there. --Silesian (talk) 11:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Images I suppose it is time I greeted you. So, hi! I saw the message you gave to Silesian and I think you will have an interest in the following links. Here is the image cache with the Clash of Heroes sprites on Nintendo and here is a cache with the images on PC. You just need to copy the images and cut them (if necessary) and add them. When adding them, please use , where the link is to that site. If you have further questions, then ask them. Energy X ∞ 14:20, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, if the images were the same file type (e.g. both .jpg, both .png) then you could just upload a new version of the file and not have to worry about that, but I think the ones you uploaded are .jpg and the ones linked to are .png, so that's not an option. The solution, then, would be to upload the new images and have the old ones deleted, which isn't really any trouble for me, really, I guess it just depends on what you want to do. Thank you again for all of your help with articles :D 16:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Edits Is something wrong? All I see every day is you updating your user page. Energy X ∞ 09:11, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :I... could give you a list of the creatures, if you'd like it. Energy X ∞ 18:23, June 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Here is the list of the creatures. Let me know if you have trouble with something. Energy X ∞ 18:45, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Work So, when are we supposed to see the creatures' pages updated? Energy X ∞ 19:17, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply Oh, you mean graduation? I can understand that. Well, take your time, we are in no rush, though it would be better sooner than later. And don't worry about grammar, we will take care of it. Energy X ∞ 07:57, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Well, as you can see, the Clash of Heroes creature articles have been made. Now, you could expand by inserting the charge time, the infobox and the ability. I have a question though - do you think the translation of abilities in Clash of Heroes in russian version is the same in english version? Energy X ∞ 22:19, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thing Hey, how is your project doing? Is it okay? In addition, what do you want me to do with this image? I could delete it, but you could post it on your user page. Energy X ∞ 23:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :Ah well. In future, you should make a headline and give your signature so I can know who sent me. Energy X ∞ 13:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC)